24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nemo2012
Welcome! Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Acer4666 page. If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Thief12 (talk) 15:30, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Image uploads Manual of Style image policies neutral point of view speculations Hope that helps, but if you have any further questions, let me know. Thanks again and hope to see more contributions from you. Thief12 (talk) Upcoming cleanup of Special:UnusedFiles In just about a week—on May 15 (Friday)—I'll be cleaning out by erasing the abandoned images lurking there. Not because of any qualms with their quality or doubts about their usefulness, but because the image policy was constructed to ensure that images either be linked expediently after uploading, or be erased within 24 hours if abandoned. I'm writing here (and on about a dozen other editors' talk pages) because at least 1 of the images found there was uploaded by you. This is not some sort of attempt to rush you to find a home for your image in episode guides or character articles over the next few days. On the contrary, if you're not sure of a good spot for your unused image(s), or any image for that matter found in Special:UnusedFiles, feel free to simply add your selections to a user sub-page where you can preserve them at your leisure (which I've done myself, here). 01:40, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Image policy Hey Nemo2012, as you have already been shown above, we have an image policy that applies to all images uploaded to the site. Note that it says: Additionally, we want .jpg formatted images not .png ones, and we want high quality images that do not have fox logos in the corner. Sorry that it took you a long time to grab the screenshots, but we cannot have 17 images all coming from the same 12 seconds of the show, the image policy is clear on that. One shot is enough to illustrate the fact they used the footage in the show--Acer4666 (Talk) 20:15, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Figure out how to re-use images if it can't be used on episode page :I see you're not listening to what I'm saying. The images have been deleted from this site; please do not re-upload them or they will be deleted again and restrictions may be placed on your account--Acer4666 (Talk) 20:46, March 8, 2017 I was under the impression they could not be used on the episode page. But that does not mean I can not create a link to another page which gives the highlights of the event and the consequence thereof. This time, uploaded as "High-Resolution" photos, without the "Station Identification" watermark Nemo2012 (talk) 20:52, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :If you want to make a gallery out of those near-identical shots, this is not the website to do it. There are plenty of image hosting sites if you want to do that, but this is not one. As I already said, the image policy states "Images must be uploaded solely for the purpose of article illustration"--Acer4666 (Talk) 20:54, March 8, 2017 (UTC)